The invention pertains to the general field of simulated vehicle sounds and more particularly to an electronic device that simulates the sound produced by a blow-off valve attached to a turbo-charged vehicle engine.
For many people, a vehicle is much more than simply a means of transportation. For as long as vehicles, and specially automobiles, have been produced, owners have sought to personalize them in many different ways. There are simple ways of adding an individual touch to an automobile, such as choosing a particular color. other, more complicated means include adding or removing body panels and improving certain mechanical functions. One of the most widely used type of automobile improvements is to alter the engine 50 that the automobile has more power and better performance.
There are many different ways by which a person or manufacturer can improve an automobile""s performance. Two of the most effective means were originally utilized for race cars: a turbo-charger and a super-charger. While both the turbo-charger and the super-changer operate on similar principles, they are each unique in their own way.
Most automobile manufacturers know that taking a standard, normally-aspirated-engine car or truck, and adding a turbo-charger, will significantly improve the performance, and often more importantly, the public""s perception. Because of the association that turbo-chargers have with race-cars and other high-performance vehicles, many do-it-yourself turbo installation kits have become available. The quality of these kits varies, but ultimately most kits do provide some amount of turbo-charged performance.
Unfortunately, what many people do not seem to understand is that for normal daily driving or commuting a turbo charger is simply not necessary. While it is true that turbo-charging certain vehicles, such as diesel cars and trucks, does add much-needed power, most gasoline powered vehicles have enough power without a turbo-charger.
If there were a way that a person could give the appearance that their vehicle is turbo-charged without actually having a turbo-charger, it would be very popular. Some people simply use stickers or other indicia that is placed on the vehicle with legends such as xe2x80x9cturbo-chargedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cturbo-poweredxe2x80x9d.
Unfortunately, a turbo-charger has a very distinct sound. Anybody with the slightest knowledge of turbo-chargers would know whether or not a vehicle is truly turbo-charged as a result of the sound, which is caused by a blow-off valve. Now, if there was a way to replicate the sound, a person could possess a vehicle that truly appears to be turbo-charged, without having to go through the expense and work of installing or having installed an actual turbo-charger.
A search of the prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose any turbo-charged vehicle engine sound simulators that read on the claims of the instant invention.
The invention consists of a turbo-charged vehicle engine sound simulator that is designed to reproduce the sound that is heard when a turbo-charger engages within a vehicle engine. On vehicles that are equipped with a turbo charger, such as race cars and other high-performance vehicles, there is a very distinct sound that is produced from the blow-off valve when the turbo-charger begins functioning. For many people, this sound indicates that the vehicle has just received a substantial increase in power, which further indicates that the vehicle will soon be traveling much faster. The instant invention will allow a person to produce the sound of a turbo-charger engaging, on a vehicle that is not equipped with an actual turbo charger.
The simulator works in combination with a vehicle having a coil, a tachometer, an alternator, an engine manifold having a manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensor, and a battery. The simulator assembly in its basic design is comprised of an engine revolutions-per-minute (RPM) source, having means for producing an engine RPM signal. A vacuum pressure switch having means for being set to a vacuum pressure corresponding to a selected engine RPM. The vacuum pressure switch also has means for receiving the engine RPM signal and for producing an RPM signal corresponding to the set RPM. A turbo-sound storage unit having means for receiving and processing the RPM signal and producing a turbo-sound signal. The turbo-sound signal simulates the sound of the blow-off valve that is connected to a turbo-charged engine. A power amplifier is utilized to receive and amplify the turbo-sound signal, and to produce a loudspeaker drive signal. A loudspeaker receives the loudspeaker drive signal and then produces the sound of the blow-off valve, which can be heard inside and outside the vehicle. A regulated power supply is employed to provide the required voltage and current to operate the simulator.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to provide a turbo-charged vehicle engine sound simulator that can accurately reproduce the sound that is heard from a blow-off valve on a vehicle equipped with a turbo-charger.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a turbo-charger vehicle engine simulator that:
is easy to install,
can be used on any vehicle having a four, six eight or twelve cylinder gas or diesel engine,
does not interfere with the vehicle engine operation,
is reliable, and maintenance free,
can be xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d to engage at various engine RPM""s,
allows the timbre of the emitted sound to be selected, and
is cost effective from both a manufacturer""s and consumer""s point of view.